doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexis Pond (The Doctor's Wife)
Alexis Madeline Pond - known by her acronym A.M Pond - was the first companion of the Doctor in his eleventh incarnation and the Doctor's wife. She was the adopted daughter of Tabetha and Augustus Pond who had adopted her from a local orphanage in Scotland. Alexis found at the end of season 5 that she was partly Time Lord from her father, who was one of the last existing Time Lords. Alexis disappeared after the death of her sister and brother-in-law in The Angels Take Manhattan. She appears again in Season 7 in The Rings of Akhaten. Biography Early life Alexis was born in Scotland in 1991. She is two years younger than her older sister, Amelia "Amy" Pond who was born in 1989. Alexis was originally left outside of an orphanage at 7 months old until she was two years old. In March of 1993, Augustus Pond and Tabetha Pond adopted her as their own. Due to that, she grew up as apart of the Pond Family and not knowing her origins. She started to want to find out her true origins when she asked her Aunt Sharon where her birth certificate was and she gave her a fake one. Alexis shared a room with Amy in their parents house until their parents were swallowed by the crack in their wall. Amelia and Alexis were raised by their Aunt Sharon in the small English town of Leadworth. Alexis knows how to do a British accent, but she's more comfortable with a Scottish one. At random times her Scottish accent shows naturally. She enjoyed spending time with her family as a young girl. Alexis was fairly close with her mother and her mother bought her first doll, Sara McStuffed. She was a stuffed doll where her alcoholic father, Augustus took the head off of her one night. Meeting the Doctor Before she officially met him in 1995, Alexis attended Camp Lionheart with her older sister Amelia. During the camp they did fun creative activities but they were separated into age groups. One night at the 3rd night of the camp, Alexis was interrupted into her sleep to a monster. It was a small fluffy monster that seemed innocent. But the Doctor came inside the room the exact moment it tried to attack her. He took the animal and kept it away from the young Alexis; she just watched in wonder and made small conversation with the man. He then left in his box. Alexis' first proper meeting with the Eleventh Doctor, at the age of seven. After praying with her older sister about the crack in their wall, a police box fell from the sky and crashed onto their shed. The two curious kids went go check it out and met the Doctor. Alexis found the man quite peculiar and liked him. Later, he helped them close up the crack in their wall and promised them 5 minutes that he would come back for them and they would travel the world. He didn't keep his promise though and came back 12 years later although it was 5 minutes for him. Personality and traits Behind the scenes See also Category:Individuals Category:Companions of the Doctor Category:Time Lords